


after all is said and done

by tanamiin



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, end of hw spoilers ig
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-26 23:51:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12568964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tanamiin/pseuds/tanamiin
Summary: After all is said and done, is it still possible to start over?





	after all is said and done

How long would it take for the bouquet to make its way to her, he wondered. All it would take would be slight winds to send it off—too quickly, too easily. A fate the flowers he never really got to properly look at didn’t deserve. _It’s no concern of mine._ Such an easy thought to have, standing from the place he knelt to set the flowers down. It was only after he turned to leave that a wry voice called out to him.

“Oh? Don’t tell me those are for me. I’m flattered, dragoon.”

An irritated sigh escaped Estinien. Against his better judgment, he looked over his shoulder. A veil of icy blue hair covered the speaker’s face when they bent to pick up the bouquet—but he knew who it was. The all too familiar features were revealed when she pulled her hair back to tuck under her ear as she stood, eyes trained on the flowers as if she was making certain they were what she thought they were. As were his on her, making certain _she_ was what he thought she was.

The former heretic leader let out a hum, her smile a bit more genuine than her tone. “I’m not a ghost, lest you wonder.” When he fully turned back, silently crossing his arms, she continued. “You _do_ recall how I arrived that day, don’t you? It stands to reason that I would employ a similar method to leave, then.”

He was still skeptical, and she knew it. She didn’t blame him, either. The crystals she had used to summon Shiva dissipated, and it was reasonable to have assumed it was her own aether. “You needn’t believe me. After all,” her smile turned into a barely visible smirk, “…it’s not as though you believed me the last time I attempted to speak the truth.”  
His eyes narrowed, a dry laugh escaping his mouth. “And your reason for being here, Iceheart? Other than your usual complaints.”

“I’d assume it’s for the same reason you came: remembrance.” Her voice was softer now, and she no longer looked to the flowers, nor did she look at him. If there was something she was focused on, it was unknown to him. “I suppose I wanted to…” Her voice trailed off, leaving them in silence for what seemed like eternity. 

Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, she broke the silence. “…I’d thank you not to refer to me as Iceheart. She died that day.” When she opened her eyes once more, it was to look at him—for the first time since she showed up. “As of now, I’m merely Ysayle of Tailfeather.”

“And I am no longer the Azure Dragoon. _I_ am merely Estinien.”

His words are met with the same smile she had given to Vidofnir when they first met; a smile he did not associate with the woman he knew as Lady Iceheart. Perhaps that was the first appearance of _Ysayle_ , the girl he had yet to meet. The smile stayed on his mind long after they parted from their meeting at Azys Lla, as did her mention of Tailfeather.

…A trip may be in order, in the future.

**Author's Note:**

> i might add more to this, maybe. but i just really want them to bond. please. square did my girl ysayle dirty.


End file.
